


The Next Beginning

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Adventure, Children, Discord - Freeform, Drama, Family, Future-fic, Next Generation, Other, Post Series, Romance, The Next Beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia and Wolf's children are starting to really understand just what it means for them to be of blood from both of the world of fantasy and the world of reality. As they are nearing adulthood, they have to make decisions as to where they truly belong. OT 16plus for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! This will be the first time I've written up a 10th Kingdom fan fiction, even though I've thought about it for a few years. I hope you all are entertained, and PLEASE call me out if you feel that the characters are even a little out of character. I do not own anything save for the children of Wolf and Virginia, and Wendell's Queen.

It was the summer of 2014. Or, at least it was in the Tenth Kingdom.

In the Fourth Kingdom, within the halls of the Palace of White, were the echoes of footsteps; hurried pitter-patters that were followed by giggles. Their tiny bodies accompanied by their elongated shadows as the sun passed through the glass windows. They turned a corner, and there their father stood.

King Wendell, dressed in his fine attire of white, held his hands upon his hips as he stared at the three children. The trio gasped, stopping themselves as the youngest two bumped into each other.

"Papa!" dressed in gold, the oldest Prince Kater; eleven; looked up with emerald eyes wide. His dull black curls bounced in their ponytail as he looked to his sisters; Princess Sadye and Princess Katherine. "We were just on our way to the throne room."

"It’s true, Papa," dressed in blue, six year old Sadye hid behind her brother with bashful dark brown eyes, her own brown curls sashaying as she nodded in affirmation to her brother’s statement.

"It’s true," dressed in red, four year old Katherine parroted. Her large dark brown eyes looked to their father with innocence.

Wendell sighed, crouching down to be eye-level with the youngest as he placed a hand atop her shoulder-length wavy brown locks. “I believe you, children,” he smiled. “I was on my way to get you so we could meet with Aunt Virginia. Anthony should be back with her and the cubs any minute now.”

There was relief on the faces of the children of White, and the girls claimed either of their father’s hands as Prince Kater walked along to his right; beside his sister Katherine.

Queen Rose; a beauty with wavy raven hair that cascaded down her back, and bright green eyes; stood before the thrones, already welcoming Virginia, Wolf, and their pups. Wolf had gotten his wish. Three girls and two boys. The youngest was the twins, Allyson and Jane; age ten. Identical with light skin, short wavy, dull brown hair, and large dark brown eyes. The middle child was Emmeline; eleven, like Prince Kater; with sun-kissed skin, short blonde curls dancing about her ears, and eyes similar to her sisters’. The second born was Everard; twelve; his wavy hair as golden as Emmeline’s but skin as light as the twins’. And, the eldest, Wolfgang; aged thirteen; pale as the moon he so loved with dull brown curls about his chin, his eyes hazel and narrow.

The White children were elated to see their step-cousins, and; with an encouraging nod from their father; scurried over with greetings. All the while the adults began their own salutations.

"It’s so good to see you, Virginia," King Wendell embraced his step-sister with a soft grin before they pulled apart. He lifted her chin and shook his head. "I would think that with five wolf-brats you would have become withered, but you are still very beautiful."

"Hey, hey," Wolf placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, eyes flittering with a bright yellow for a split second as he looked to the other man. "Paws off, King Wendy."

"Wolf," Virginia tapped her mate on the shoulder, "you know he’s just being royally polite."

"That  _is_  true,” Wendell admitted. “But, so is my observation. However,” he looked to his queen with soft eyes before pulling her to his side, “Rosie is most definitely the fairest in these lands.”

Just as Wolf was about to bark an argument on how Virginia was no doubt the fairest, the brunette woman gave him a look that he did not dare to defy. “Huff puff,” he placed a kiss to Virginia’s cheek before mumbling his growl, glancing to the children who were already making their way to the courtyard.

"Where’s Anthony, by the way?" Wendell inquired, looking about the room with not a single trace of him.

"Dad ran off somewhere," Virginia sighed with a shrug. "Said there was a last minute meeting that came up so he had to hurry over there."

"Meeting? I wonder whatever for."

"You don’t know about it?"

"Not an idea in the least."

Rose placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder in comfort, “I’m sure it’s just to go over a design they want to show you. You know how sometimes they want perfection before they bring anything up to you, Wendy.”

"That is true," he waved his hand, dismissing the conversation. His eyes noticed there was no baggage so clearly his servants were on their toes as they were accustomed to the summer tradition of the Lewis family’s visit. "Anyhow, why don’t you get settled into your rooms and we can meet for lunch?"

"That’s sounds nice," Virginia slipped a hand into the dark-haired man’s beside her, "doesn’t it, Wolf?"

"Oh," he looked to Virginia. "Yes," he looked to Wendell. "Tantalizing."

* * *

"Wait up, Wolfgang," Prince Kater cried as he hurried to catch up to his cousin; Everard and the girls following behind closely, with young Katherine in Everard’s arms. They had already left the courtyard and were heading towards the trees. Usually, they weren’t allowed to play in such an area, but right now that didn’t seem to be a problem for the teenager who was already finding a tree to climb. "Wolfgang!"

"Wolfie!" a voice chuckled, already up in the tree that Wolfgang was glancing up into, pausing on the first branch that hung low. It was a boy as pale as he, with straight dull blonde hair that hung past his shoulders, tied back with his bangs in his small dark brown eyes. His tunic was grey and trousers dirt, his feet protected by decaying boots that barely kept together even tied. "I was expectin’ ya!"

"I could smell you as soon as I stepped foot into the kingdom, Elijah," Wolfgang smirked. The young man of the Grimmes family was the same age as the oldest Lewis cub, and they had known each other for two years now since Elijah started working with the royal horses.

"Is that right?" he jumped down, almost landing on his friend who gave him a shove. He shoved once back with another laugh before he looked to the rest of the pack. "Wow, Shrimp, ya’re gettin’ big." He placed a flat hand beside the top of Everard’s head, and the blonde boy smacked his hand away with a snarl, but Elijah wasn’t fazed. He looked to the sisters and gave a simple wave; them waving back and Emmeline with pink in her cheeks.

"Hello, Elijah," she greeted.

"Hey, Emme," he nodded. His eyes looked her over. A black tunic with a grated silver heart wrapping around her left side, with pure red knit leggings and taupe colored scrunched up boots that buckled at the ankles. He crossed his arms, "Ya kids got some strange clothes over there in that kingdom of yours."

"Emmeline just doesn’t have any style," Wolfgang quacked, earning a glare from his sister, but she said nothing.

Elijah looked to the twins, hand-in-hand as they stared at him shyly. “Oh, come on, ya two,” he jabbed a finger towards the one on the right, “ya’re…Allie,” he pointed to the other,” and ya’re Janie.”

The two girls looked to each other, smiled and giggled, “You’re wrong, Elijah.”

"Really?" he quirked a brow, snapping his fingers. "Darn it all. I thought I had it this time."

"Excuse me," Prince Kater cleared his throat. "Elijah, you haven’t given your greeting to either my sisters or myself."

"Aw, lighten up, Katie," Elijah clapped a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. "I see your face every day. Kinda gettin’ sick of it actually."

"Elijah!" the young royal’s cheeks burned red. He looked to his sisters, before grabbing their hands and walking back towards the courtyard. He called over his shoulder, "We’re not supposed to be out this far anyway! You guys can have all the fun in the world with that jester!"

"Kater! Wait!" Everard called out. "We’re following behind!" The blonde looked to his brother, who only shrugged with a roll of his eyes. Everard frowned before taking the hands of the twins and following Kater’s example.

Elijah cackled, patting Wolfgang on the back and rubbing at an eye, “Who knew it would be so easy to get rid of the vermin?”

"Um, Wolfgang," Emmeline looked to the oldest pup nervously. "We really aren’t supposed to be out this far, y’know."

"Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud, Emme. Let your tail loose. ‘m sure it would be likin’ to breathe from being kept in those tight pants of yours."

"If you want to go back, Emme, it’s fine," the brunette sighed. "But, I’m gonna chill here with Eli."

Hesitantly, Emmeline took hold of her brother’s hand, squeezing it and looking into his hazeled eyes, “Are you sure?”

"I’m sure."

"What about Mom and Dad?"

"Tell them I’m with Eli," he shrugged. "We’re going to be here all summer. Nobody’s gonna miss me much this first day."

"What about dinner?"

"I’ll smell it when it’s cooking," he winked. He placed a quick kiss to Emmeline’s forehead, "Go on. Make sure Everard doesn’t hurt himself."

Unwillingly, the young female wolf relinquished her sibling’s hand. Glancing up at Elijah, she sighed reluctantly. Waving to the two boys before turning on her heel and dashing to where her family disappeared to.

* * *

"Grampa!" the twins called out in unison, embracing their grandfather Tony for the second time that day. It was lunch and all were gathering around the expanded table; Wendell at one end and Rose at the other. On one side would be the eldest children; the other, Tony, Wolf, Virginia, and the two youngest royals.

As they all took their seats, Tony led the two bright-eyed girls to theirs with a laughing grin. “I’m so sorry about running off like that,” he mentioned towards Virginia. “Just before I went to fetch you guys, Neville burst through the door and started screaming about an emergency meeting.” As Allyson and Jane made themselves comfortable upon the chairs, he placed a kiss on each of their cheeks before walking around to sit between his daughter and Wendell. Placing a kiss to her cheek as well.

"Who’s Neville, Dad?" Virginia asked, brows furrowed as she thought she knew everyone he was working with. Then, again, she only saw him for a few months a year.

"He’s a new kid," Tony shrugged. "Twenty-something, trying to learn the ropes; which is why he was so frantic earlier." He laughed, "It wasn’t even that much of an emergency, I tell you. It could have waited until tomorrow."

The servant-men came out with trays ranging from potted shrimps with pickled cucumber to roast sirloin with puddings.

"Anyway, where’s Wolfgang?"

"Oh, he’s not too far," Wolf grinned mischievously. "I’ve still got his scent."

"He’s with Elijah," Jane piped.

"The stable boy?" Wendell quirked a brow. "I didn’t know they were friends."

"Perhaps because you were out often the last year or so, dear," Rose suggested. "You were in and out last spring and summer like a mad man. It’s no wonder you weren’t aware."

Virginia looked to her step-brother, raising a worried brow, “He’s mentioned Elijah before. Is something wrong, Wendell?”

The king shook his head, “That boy is just a bit of a prankster, is all. He’s not a bad kid, but he may not be the right kid for Wolfgang to mingle with.”

"Huff puff," Wolf waved his hand, "Wolfgang has an excellent nose. He knows better."

"You say that, Wolf," Tony pointed a fork with meat at the end in the half-wolf’s direction, "but trusting your kid to make the right decision isn’t easy. Especially when they get into their teenage years, which Wolfgang is already thirteen." He took a bite, "Virginia was a handful once she got into her teens, and even after that, if you recall." He gestured to their surroundings, but it only made the adults chuckle.

"Well, I do take some blame in that," Wendell sifted through his food, eyes on his plate.

"Cripes," Wolf slid his palm down his face in exasperation. "It was destiny." He turned to Virginia, "It was nothing but us finding each other. That’s what it was all leading to. Right? Everything that was meant to be came to be." Then he waggled a brow, "Though, I wouldn’t have minded to see Virginia a little wild in her younger years."

"Just eat your meat, Wolf," his mate shook her head, trying not to smile at his shenanigans as she cut into her food. "Oh, right. Kids, what do we say?"

In unison, the four remaining Lewis children recited, “Thank you Uncle Wendell and Aunt Rose.”

The King and Queen laughed, and Wendell looked to Virginia, “You really don’t have to. I’m sure they’re old enough by now.”

Keeping her eyes on Allyson and Jane, she didn’t hesitate to explain, “I need to keep these two in check. Lately they’ve been slipping off the wagon of manners.”

"Look at their father," Tony scoffed teasingly, earning a rough sneeze of dissatisfaction from the wolf in question.

However, for one reason or another, what Wendell said earlier about Elijah was bothering Virginia. This was the first time that Wolfgang ventured out on his own and missed a meal. But, he was thirteen, now; a man, Wolf stated with pride. She wanted to give him some freedom from his leash, but something was unsettling. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

**-**


	2. Here I May Stay

“Knock, knock,” a soft voice hummed. It was warm, but cautious.

A dark-haired young man had been packing a suitcase atop a bed; _his_ bed, in  _his_ room. It was a mostly barren living space. Nothing on the walls; posters or otherwise; and the only furniture he had aside from his bed was his small bookcase stuffed in the further back corner adjacent from his closet.

His sharp and narrow hazel eyes peeked over his shoulder before he turned around and stood up straight, revealing him to be on the tall side with minimal muscle. Wearing a simple grey tank and jeans, the young man attempted to smile as his hands played with the beige top he was just about to pack. “Hey, Mom,” his voice was soft. It was 2019, and Wolfgang was eighteen. This was going to be the last summer he planned on spending with his family; at least for a while. The plan was for him to get to know a bit more about the Nine Kingdoms, to see if he could choose, if wanted to choose between the two worlds.

“Hey,” Virginia, eyes crinkling at the edges with age, attempted her own smile as she leaned against the black doorframe of her eldest child’s room. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” he shrugged. “A little tired.”

“Well, it’s late, and we’ll have to get up early in the morning.”

“Yeah.”

A silence filled the room for nearly a whole minute before Virginia sighed, walking over to her son and placing her hands on his shoulders, “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to decide if you don’t think you can.”

Hand encircling his mother’s wrist in comfort, his thumb stroked the back of her hand as he smiled, “I want to try. I don’t want to live with any regrets and…I never really looked into my future, thought about it, before and now I don’t know anything. I feel lost, Mom. Dad might be able to leave his home for you, for us, but maybe here isn’t where I’m meant to be.”

Virginia sighed, yet again, as her hands went up to cradle Wolfgang’s cheeks, “Take as long as you need to decide. I want you to be happy. And, I know your grandfather will help you as much as he can. Him and Wendell.”

“I know,” his hazel eyes fell. “We’ll make the best of this year.”

“Right,” the woman attempted a chuckle. Sniffing once before pulling her son’s head down to place a kiss to his forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Wolfgang snorted, “Yes, Mother,” before placing a kiss to her cheek. She hesitantly backed out of his room and he turned back to finish packing. Her heart was racing, but she knew for a long time that the two worlds each had their own significant pull on her children. They needed to find their own happiness. Like she did.

* * *

It was almost impossible to believe when he stepped into the House of White. Eighteen times he crossed over between these worlds, and the fact that he never noticed just how much older everyone had gotten, how things really seemed to be changing…it bothered him immensely. His siblings were now fifteen to seventeen years old, Kater had turned sixteen and he was recently announced as the legitimate successor of the crown. Sadye was only eleven and little Katherine was just nine. The last few years he had seen the subtle changes in his grandfather’s appearance, but it never really registered until he saw him that morning. The age heavily burdened around his eyes and brow, his mouth, but he sounded so much the same. That deep voice that used to soothe his sisters to sleep when they were children.

“Hey, there, Wolfie.”

Wolfgang had been taking a walk along the palace grounds, wanting some thinking time as the family bunched together with their greetings. He knew his mother would scold him later, despite having reached the age of an adult, but he also felt that a bit of her would be more lenient this time as opposed to others. When he heard the familiar nickname with a semi-familiar voice attached, he looked about, and saw nothing. He sniffed at the air, noticing a large tree that was ever-present in his dreams of the Fourth Kingdom. He sighed, when he glanced up, walking over to the tree with a half-smirk, “Hey, there, Eli.”

The young man jumped down from the branch, wearing charcoal shaded breeches and a beige tunic that was tucked in, heavy leather boots on his feet and a bright grin on his stubbly face. Dull blonde locks still held back in the signature ponytail, Elijah held out a hand to the other, chest out, bare arms flexing to show the years of training, “That’s Sir Grimmes to you.”

“Oh, please,” Wolfgang scoffed, smacking the other’s hand away before pulling him into an embrace.

The two released their own chuckles before pulling away, Elijah throwing an arm around Wolfgang’s shoulders and the two continued the wolf’s steps, “So, how y’feeling there? Last family trip for a while, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” the wolf bobbed his head in the affirmative. “Yeah, it is.”

“I’m sure Emme doesn’t like that at all,” Elijah paused. “Speaking of, where is the termite?”

“She's still inside with everyone. We just came over and I slipped out before anyone could object.”

“Is that, so?” Elijah rubbed at his chin with his free hand. “Well, it’ll be her time soon enough. It’s hard to believe that we’re all…well…y’know how the adults have always put it. I refuse to be the old man doting on the past.”

Wolfgang gave a laugh at that, “You’d lose all your hair before that.”

“Damn straight.”

“Elijah?”

“Hm?”

Wolfgang pulled away, looking the taller young man in the eyes as he spoke in a hushed tone, “I’m considering…not leaving. To stay in the Fourth Kingdom. I really don't believe I'll be leaving this time."

**-**


	3. Everard's Incentive

He wore a long sleeved thermal shirt, white like a polar bear, that buttoned near the neckline. Over that, an indigo flannel that ranged between a sky blue and an evening grey. He zipped up his khakis, tugged at his sneakers to assure they were on correctly, and then quickly peeked into the mirror of the guest room he shared with his brother; who was strangely nowhere to be found. His wheat-colored waves curled around his ears, large brown eyes shining with an odd expectancy that had his heart racing and cheeks flushed.

He was seventeen now, and he couldn’t wait to get this summer started. He slipped out of his room, tugging on his flannel and hurried down the stairs. His eyes were wide, looking about the castle halls as he made a small detour in getting to the dining room. The scenery route, if you will. However, one couldn’t really call it that if the right scenery wasn’t there, now could they? When he came to a joining of halls, he looked left, then right, and still no one around. He straightened his back, his brow stern as he continued forward. His heart was screaming at him to hurry, but he knew if he rushed he might miss out on what he wanted to see most. To see…

“Lord Everard.”

The young man almost didn’t see her, as he passed another corner within the castle. He stepped back, leaning as he glanced to the source of the voice, and he smiled. However, before he could speak, his middle was hit by a force and giggles hit his ears.

“Evie! You’re here!”

The young man looked down, a bubbling young girl with brown kinks that shuffled along her shoulders as she looked up at him, wide eyes mirroring his own. He released an airy chuckle as he spoke, “Hey, there, Kathy! I didn’t see you when we came in. What took you so long to come and see me?”

“My apologies, Lord Everard,” a young woman answered; the same young woman who had called out to him just a moment ago. “Lady Katherine has been a little under the weather, but she’s stubbornly stated that she is well enough to be out. Her fever from the morning has gone, but she’s still very congested.”

This young woman; younger than himself by two years; was Ophelia Korbes. The raven shaded waves of hair that hit her shoulder blades and the narrow chocolate eyes stood out from her pale skin. She wore a blush colored top, a v-neck three-quarter sleeve, knitted body with a chiffon overlay; the sleeves holding slits to show off her arms and shoulders; and a form fitting skirt as dark as her hair that ended once it touched the top of her knees. On her feet were equally dark pumps, four inches and open-toed.

Wendell had been convinced by Everard’s grandfather to bring over some of the fashion of the Tenth Kingdom to give a new appeal to the masses. Though, while Wendell agreed for the most part and throughout the years they slowly introduced this fashion into the lands, during special events it was mandatory to wear the traditional formal-wear.

“I’m only a little stuffy,” Katherine frowned, stepping away in her rose colored dress. It ended at her ankles, the skirt pleated and lacking in sleeves, there was a rosette sewn at the waistline on her left hip. Above the rounded neckline of her dress was a small crystal at the end of a silver chain that hung from the base of her neck. The girl took hold of Everard’s hand, smiling up at him as she emphasized, “I’m _not_ sick.”

“Yes, well,” his eyes quickly flew to Ophelia who tucked some of her hair behind an ear, “we should get to luncheon. Miss Ophelia will be joining us, right?”

Shaking her head, the young man felt his heart drop to his stomach as he heard her words, “I’m sorry, Lord Everard, but I’ll be missing this luncheon. As we are already tardy, I have to quickly return to Lady Katherine’s room to set up her studies. She’s been behind while she’s been ill.”

The back of his teeth grinded for a second as he searched for the words. He felt the heat on his brow and below the collar of his shirt. He looked to Katherine, then back at the young woman, “If it will save you time, I can take Kathy to luncheon on my own. If I can be of any help to your work-”

“It’s fine, Lord Everard,” there was a tint of pink in her cheeks, and his throat went dry. “I will accompany you and Lady Katherine to the dining hall. It’s not a bother at all, but I’m utterly grateful that you would consider sharing your time for Lady Katherine’s sake.”

“No, I-I’m heading there anyway, so it’s not a big sacrifice on my part,” he shook his head and he could feel the sweat gathering in the palm of the hand that held the child’s. “But, I mean, if you…”

Walking up to him, she took hold of Katherine’s other hand, the girl smiling up at her with a gleam in her eyes as she remained eerily silent throughout this exchange. “I believe it will be more fun for the three of us to go now,” she replied softly. “Otherwise, we’ll be late for luncheon and we’ll be scolded.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Everard caught the mischievous sparkle in Katherine’s eye for but a second and he inched a step to the side, “Th-Then, I suppose we should get going, now.”

“Yes, let’s.”

The silence reigned for a minute before Everard led the two girls down the hall. Katherine was humming a tune he was only semi-familiar with; an old rhyme to keep away bad luck, if he remembered correctly. He stuffed his free hand into a pocket of his khakis, eyes occasionally flickering over to Ophelia who kept her eyes forward. His chocolate orbs read over the outline of her features. They had changed much in the past nine months. Thinned in certain places, yet gained some define curvature in others. Her lips had fleshed out, and he wondered if they were naturally as red as they seemed or if she had applied some sort of makeup. Her long lashes fluttered when she blinked, and he felt his heart stop when her eyes quickly peeked over in his direction. His eyes flew forward, his chest tight as he felt his cheeks burned. He refused to look back in her direction throughout the duration of their journey to the dining hall.

**-**


	4. Not Yet, Girl

“Are you sure it doesn’t look strange?” Emmeline turned from the mirror she was looking into to face her sisters, Allyson and Jane. While she had grown to be sixteen, her sisters were right behind her as per usual at fifteen. They were in the guest room they shared and getting ready for the luncheon that always took place after their arrival. Now that they were older, they took their time to change into dressier attire if not for the sake of gaining the attention of a certain former stable-boy-turned-knight.

Emmeline’s kinky blonde locks were held back in a tight bun with a few strands curling out beside her facial features, her large chocolate eyes were accented by the slightest hint of mascara, but nothing more. She wore a navy shaded laced-dress that hit in the middle of her thighs and was lined with miniature flowers from the hem to the neckline. Scoopneck with a v-back showing the space between her shoulder blades, the sleeves hit an inch beneath her wrists and were developed into a bell-like design from the elbows.

Allyson and Jane looked to each other before back to their sister. Allyson had kept her hair short, in a pixie style cut, with her wavy bangs framing her face. The blonde highlights in her dull brown locks helped to bring out her doe-like hazel eyes. Her younger twin, Jane, kept her brown waves to her shoulders, a hairband pushing back her bangs and decorative glasses on the bridge of her nose. Allyson had three piercings on her right lobe, and Jane had two on her left, and one on the right side of her nose.

The older twin wore a sapphire, aqua, and beige patterned dress that hit at her knees. A combination of pebbles and flowers decorated various sections and a thin brown belt roped around her waist atop the skirt of her dress. It was sleeveless with a similar neckline to Emmeline’s, only pleated in the front and not an inch of her back to be seen. The younger’s dress was a bit higher than mid-thigh, white and three-quarter sleeves. The neckline closer to her collarbone, the fabric above her breasts to her shoulders and down the length of her sleeves was lace with engraved whirlpools decorating her otherwise dull attire.

“You look great, Emme,” Allyson beamed.

Jane nodded, “Eli will drop dead when he sees you.”

Emmeline flushed at the name of the knight she and her siblings knew of so well. Her heart was racing when she turned once more to the mirror, eyes scanning for any trace of a flaw, and she scrunched up her nose, brows furrowing in worry, “Are you sure? Something doesn’t seem right.”

“Oh! Try this!” Jane scurried to the full-sized bed she shared with Allyson; the spread a deep crimson with a coral tinted canopy encasing it. She dug through her backpack that she had yet to empty, dragged out her jewelry box and rushed back to her sisters. Opening the box, she gently pulled out a thin silver chain with a white topaz pendant centered with a green amethyst. Jane smiled, eyes glowing as she held it out to Emmeline, “Here. It’ll look cute.”

Almost hesitantly, the blonde young woman took the necklace. Looking into the mirror, her eyes began to decipher as to how the accessory appeared on her. She turned an inch to the left, an inch to the right, then beamed a bright smile. “Jane, thank you,” she embraced her sister. “It helps so much.”

Giggling, Jane placed a kiss to her sister’s cheek before the two pulled away, “It’s nothing. Now, what are we going to do about the shoes?”

* * *

She had gotten to the dining room early, fingers fiddling with the skirt of her dress as her eyes danced about the room. The servants were still setting up the table, and Allyson and Jane were up in the room fighting over some lipgloss. Neither her parents nor her uncle were around, and not even her grandfather, as her stomach began to turn in flips. She started to bite her bottom lip when she heard her name briefly flit by her ears. She looked up, almost dazed and her eyes went wide at the bright smile of Elijah Grimmes.

“E-E-E-Elijah,” she stammered, face frozen in surprise as she took a step back instinctively. Her eyes swiftly looked him over, taking in his casual clothing.

“What are you doing by yourself, Emme?” Wolfgang spoke up, and Emmeline flinched at having not noticed her brother beside the man she looked to with starry eyes. Wolfgang hadn’t changed yet, still in a dark grey plaid half-sleeve button-up, jeans, and old sneakers that were falling apart.

Emmeline shook her head as she avoided eye contact with Elijah, “I guess I just jumped the gun. Allyson and Jane started fighting while we were getting ready, so I thought I’d head down here.” Her eyes met Wolfgang’s and she frowned, “Why aren’t you getting ready?”

Chuckling, Elijah swung an arm about her brother’s neck, “You know he always seeks me out first thing. Where would he be in the world without his best mate?”

Rolling his eyes, Wolfgang said nothing in response to his friend’s words, and instead replied, “I’m heading up now. I won’t be late. I promise.”

“Good on ya,” Elijah shoved the shorter man forward, smirking. “Y’get ready and I’ll keep Emme company until the rest of the family gets here. Seeing as I’m not welcome unless it’s a palace event.”

“Don’t be bitter, Eli,” the wolf-man warned just before he looked to his sister, brows raising. “Are you fine with Eli?”

Swallowing nervously, Emmeline stiffened herself, her chin up as she attempted a smile, “Yes. It’ll be fun. We can catch up.”

Without another word, Wolfgang placed a kiss to his sister’s cheek before turning on his heels and heading up to the guest room he shared with Everard. Now alone in the massive room; aside from the servants that occasionally scampered in and out with clean dishes and cleaning supplies; Emmeline stepped further back so she was flushed against the sterile white walls that glistened from the sunlight that shined through the high windows. Slowly mirroring her, Elijah’s back found itself beside hers, shoulders an inch apart as he stood to her left.

The knight crossed his arms in front his chest, eyes on her, “So, what have you been up to, then, Emmeline?”

Her heart skipped at the sound of her full name on his lips. Her cheeks were hot as her eyes flickered upwards towards him. She shrugged, “School and the like. Nothing much else.”

“Are you still part of that swim team you talked about?”

Her lips twitched almost into a smile, “Yes. We almost won the district competition. We came in second.”

“Is that so?” Elijah hummed. “Congratulations, then.” Emmeline hummed a "Thank you", but quickly fell silent. The two glanced to each other, down at their feet, and the knight spoke up, “Emme, would you say ‘yes’ if I invited you out for a ride after luncheon?”

**-**


	5. Enchanting

Her round eyes took in the scenery as she settled into her chair, inching it forwards as she sat beside her twin and her older sister. Her uncle, King Wendell, sat at the end on her right while his wife sat at the end to her left. Her grandfather sitting to Wendell’s right and along the opposite side to which she sat at the table, were her mother, father, and her two older brothers; Everard sitting to Queen Rose’s left while Prince Kater sat to her right on the girl’s side of the dining furniture. She and Jane sat in the middle, with Jane on her right, followed by Sadye and Katherine. It was the usual arrangement, but there was very little one could say against it.

Allyson tugged at the end of her bangs as the feast found its way before them; pie, bangers, and mash, as well as cockles, for example. Her eyes flitted about as conversations she didn’t even feign interest in began. Keeping herself wary, she subtly flicked her wrist and her fork found itself in her hand. However, she was caught as soon as she dug into her potatoes, hearing her mother’s voice.

“Allyson,” Virginia’s tone was stern, “what did I say about using magic at the table?”

Remaining silent, the young woman looked to her twin who avoided eye contact at all cost when their mother was on alert. Allyson shrugged, “It was just a little bit.”

“Now, Ally,” Wolf wagged a finger in the she-wolf’s direction, half-scowling, “we’ve had this talk before. Huff puff, I’m not a fan of you using magic, but it’s not entirely bad so we want you to be responsible when you’re using it. You have to be careful. Magic always-”

“Comes with a price, I know,” Allyson heaved a sigh. “I just don’t see how there could be any consequences in levitating my fork an inch into my hand.”

“Just not at the table,” her father reiterated. “Not during meals. Okay? Be respectful.”

Rolling her eyes, the older twin fell silent, and quickly the banter resumed. Her eyes found themselves to the left where Emmeline sat in her own daze. Her cheeks were flushed as she played with her food, her fingers tensing around her utensil and immediately the blonde-tinted brunette knew. She smirked to herself, then flicked her eyes to Wolfgang across from her. The young man was just as silent as Everard, who seemed a bit down and just as jittery as Emmeline was. Then, it hit her, that this would be the last time her family would be having “The First Luncheon” for quite some time. Soon after, she realized that a part of her didn’t care in the slightest, and even yet that she wasn’t worried about feeling that way.

* * *

“Allyson.”

As everyone rose from their seats after the meal, Wendell had called out to the teenager, a smile on his lips that had her a bit nervous. Her eyes met with Jane’s, then her parents’, before she turned to look back at the king. “Yes, Uncle Wendell?”

“Would you mind joining me for a short period? There’s someone I would like you to meet.” Just as Allyson was about to speak, he cut her off, “Your parents have granted the two of us permission.”

“It’s fine, Ally,” Virginia spoke, crossing her arms beneath her breasts as she spoke. “You’re not in trouble or anything.”

Swallowing nervously, the girl stuck her chin up as she did her best to appear unscathed by this unusual turn of events. She pushed her chair in as she walked around to meet the king at his chair. Wendell looked to Virginia with a smile before whispering something into Anthony’s ear. Her stomach was turning about as he placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the dining room and into the hall of the north wing.

Her arms were wrapped about her abdomen, her heels clacking on the tile of the palace floors and echoed through the halls. Wendell noticed her apprehension and chuckled, “Miss Ally, are you worried?”

“The ruler of a kingdom wants to speak with you alone,” she drawled, eyes on the floor. “What’s there to not worry over?”

“You don’t trust Uncle Wendell?”

“I trust you,” the words almost died on her lips. “But, you’ve never taken the time with any of us one-on-one. We don’t really see you much throughout the summer, either…”

“Very true,” he sighed. “If Rose hadn’t informed me of your interest in magic last year, I would have never known.”

Allyson snorted as they started up a flight of stairs, “I started when I was thirteen.”

“My point exactly. However, your parents are entirely correct when they say you need to be careful when using it. Many believe magic to be an easy tool to grasp, but only a few can partake in these arts without succumbing to their seductive nature. It becomes an addiction, and soon the user is encapsulated by darkness and misery. Taking it out on all who cross their path. Do you understand?”

“I do,” she whispered. “I just don’t think-!”

“Many don’t,” Wendell stated curtly. “That’s why I’ve arranged a tutor for you.”

Allyson almost tripped on a step as her eyes widened in horror, “A tutor?!”

“One of the finest warlocks of the Nine Kingdoms.”

“But, this is summer vacation! I’m here to relax not-!”

“If you are going to immerse yourself in the magicks, then you are going to learn properly.”

They leveled out and there was a door before them. Old, nearly off its hinges and wooden, the handle appeared to be broken, and Allyson felt her stomach sink. Wendell cleared his throat, his back stiffening as he knocked three times.

There was shuffling on the other side, the sound of glass bouncing off each other, a wretched cough, and slowly the door creaked open. It was a man, perhaps in his late thirties, with dark brown hair that was kept clean-shaven while peppered on the sides with grey. His tunic was blue, untucked from his trousers with long sleeves that kept to his wrists. His hands were bandaged to the tips of his fingers, and he lacked shoes of any sort.

“King Wendell,” his voice was deep and smooth, his accent not like those of the Fourth Kingdom, “how may I assist you?”

Allyson decided that it was closer to German if anything, but her attention was quickly captured by her uncle, “Do you remember what we spoke of the other night?”

“The other night?” the man hummed in thought, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against his doorframe. “The other night I was working on…and you…there was tea…Ah! Yes! The apprentice!”

“Right,” there was a nervous chuckle in the king’s throat. “I’d like to introduce to you, my niece, Allyson Lewis. Allyson,” his eyes were quickly on her, and she didn’t know if she was to look to him or the man that was supposedly her new tutor, “this is Filbert Bexley.”

“How do you do, miss?” he held out his hand but he wasn’t smiling. Reluctantly, Allyson returned the gesture and he shook her hand twice before releasing her. When it became evident that the teen wasn’t going to speak, this warlock placed his hands on his hips, eyes analyzing her, “The King tells me you play with magic.”

“Not ‘play’,” she huffed. “I’ve been teaching myself.”

“And, you’re not from a realm of magic, are you?”

“No.”

“An amateur practicing an art that’s not native to her realm is a dangerous combination.”

“That’s why I’ve asked you to tutor her this summer,” Wendell interjected. “What she lacks in experience, she makes up for in stubbornness. She doesn’t always listen, but she’s a good girl.”

“Naïve,” Filbert snarled. “She reeks of naiveté.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Allyson scowled, cheeks flushed. “I’m doing rather well for someone who’s been working on it on their own!”

“You’re reliant on it. I can see it in your eyes. You’d be better off quitting while you’re ahead.”

Wendell sighed as Allyson gaped. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he replied, “Filbert, please, I thought we had an understanding.”

“That was before I met the girl.”

“Surely she’s not too far gone? She’s been very stable, and yes she seems a bit reliant on her magic, but isn’t it still early enough to show her how to control it? How to not abuse it?”

Filbert’s eyes looked her over once more and when his bright blue orbs met her brown ones, she felt a shiver strike down her spine. It was as if he was digging inside of her, trying to find the smallest hints as to who she was and what she wanted; the shameful sides of herself that she tried to lock away from the gazes of others. Her knees began to tremble, and his chest puffed out as he looked down his nose at her.

“It seems she still knows fear,” he hummed. “Your Majesty, I will accept your request. I will take this girl on as my apprentice.”

Wendell smiled, “Thank you, Fil-”

“However, if I tell you that she needs to quit, cease her practice, that is the end of it. Understand?”

“Yes. Of course.”

The warlock turned to Allyson, brows rising, “ _Understand_?”

Stuck in a yearning to run away as well as fight the man, the she-wolf simply bobbed her head in acknowledgement. She wanted nothing to do with this man, yet while she was here, she didn’t seem to have a choice. She loved her magic, but a tutor was simply uncalled for. The king was trying to look out for the daughter of his step-sister, but it was anything but what Allyson could have asked for. Perhaps she could convince her mother otherwise…

* * *

“What did Uncle Wendell want with you?” Jane inquired as soon as Allyson stepped foot into their room. The younger twin was sitting on their bed, brushing at her hair, glasses sat on a plush pillow beside her as she bared herself to a slim vibrant pink camisole and aqua shaded briefs.

Allyson closed the door behind her, eyes scanning the room as she kicked off her heels, “Where’s Emme?”

Jane shrugged, “She slipped out after you did. I think Wolfgang followed her. She smelled anxious, so I think she went to see Eli.”

“I guess she’s lucky,” the older twin walked over, sitting beside her sister on the bed before dropping her back into the thick piece of furniture. “She’s liked Elijah for years. Looks like her efforts are paying off.”

“Oh, please, Elijah’s had a thing for her since they first met.”

“You think so?”

“You never smelled it?”

“You know my nose isn’t as good as yours.”

“True.”

“Jane?”

“Hm?” the younger continued to brush her hair absentmindedly, not even looking at her sister and instead mindlessly glancing down in her criss-crossed lap.

“Uncle Wendell’s given me a tutor.”

“For what?” the long-haired brunette snorted disbelievingly.

“Magic.”

There was a pause in the girl’s motions, but only for a moment before she continued as she had, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Congrats.”

“Yeah.”

**To Be Continued...!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the year! Thank you for joining me in this fan fiction, and I hope that next year I can produce better and longer chapters worthy for you guys! Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!  
> -MultiVerSonalityDisorder


End file.
